marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwenpool (Marvel Comics)
Summary Gwenpool (Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole) is a fictional character, a mercenary, and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. First appearing on Chris Bachalo's variant cover for Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars #2, Gwenpool eventually got her own comic when Marvel editor Jordan White approached writer Christopher Hastings. A human who originates from a universe similar to ours, Gwen Poole was transported into Marvel Universe as a teenager. She is known for her usage of Marvel Universe knowledge learned from her previous world in conflicts, thus breaking the fourth wall in a different fashion than Deadpool. However later on she gains access to directly interacting with the pages of comic books. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-C physically, 9-B with weapons | Unknown likely 9-C'''physically, '''Low 7-C with weapons, 2-B with Magic Rocket Launcher | 9-C physically, 9-B with weapons Name: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole, Gwenpool Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: 18 | Unknown, stopped aging | Unknown, stopped aging Classification: Mercenary Powers and Abilities: ''' * Pre-Awakening: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Mastery of martial arts, stealth, and assassination, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Capable of breaking the fourth wall and is a human from the real world that entered the comic world), Plot Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Probability Manipulation (As long as she thinks she is a main character, she is one and the story will find ways to conveniently keep her alive, such as Doctor Doom having poor aim among other characters), Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation with Shield Generator, Resistance to Memory Manipulation * Post-Awakening: All powers of pre-awakened Gwen apply to post-awakened Gwen, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping (Could go into and out of the panels of comic books), Can see, talk, and interact with spirits/intangible beings, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation (Can teleport herself to anywhere she can imagine), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Could exist between the panels of a story also known as Gutter Space), Precognition (Can see her own future while between the panels), Sound Manipulation (Can collect sound effects to silence them), Time Travel, Telepathy (Can see the thoughts of others), Spatial Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Information Analysis, Summoning (Can summon past versions of other people with Paper Memory), Acausality (Type 1, two Gwenpools can exist in the same point in time with no ill effects), Durability Negation via Paper Memory, BFR with Gutter Space, Size Manipulation (Can imagine herself as a giant), Clairvoyance(Can sense her past being retconned), Magic with Magic Rocket Launcher, Dream Manipulation (Can teleport with any flashback that involves her), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Can restore her memories by entering Gutter Space), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Gwenpool maintains control over Gutter Space even if her mind is altered), Resistance to Illusions, Resistance to Magic * Rebooted: All powers of pre-awakened Gwen, Surface Scaling, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency:' '''Street level' physically, Wall level with weapons (Can create sizable explosions with her custom grenades) | Unknown likely Street level physically, likely Small Town level with weapons (Can damage Spider-Man (Miles Morales) with blasters), Multiverse level with Magic Rocket Launcher (Beat Dormammu with the Magic Rocket Launcher crafted by Agamotto) (Can somewhat bypass durability through summoning. When summoning the past version of a person, the person will go unconscious) | Street level'''physically (Knocked out a shark with a punch), '''Wall level with weapons (Can create explosions with her rocket launcher) Speed:''' '''Superhuman (Grabbed onto a subway train at top speed, Kept up with Blade in a sword fight) | Unknown (Can dodge a Doombot and keep up with Miles Morales) | Superhuman Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Peak Human (Can lift and throw large sacks of gold bars) | Unknown, at least Peak Human | Unknown, at least Peak Human Striking Strength:''' '''Street Class (Can easily kick down doors. 1 2. Kicked in MODOK's eye) | Unknown, likely Street Class | Street Class Durability:''' '''Street level (Survived landing head first onto a foot-think window.12), higher with Shield Generator. (Tanked MODOK's laser with Shield Generator) | Unknown | Unknown, likely Street level Stamina:''' Peak Human | Unknown | Unknown Range:' Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns | Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns. Universal with Gutter Space. | Same as pre-awakened Gwen '''Standard Equipment:' 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machine guns, bombs, shield generator, etc. | All equipment of pre-awakened Gwen apply to post-awakened Gwen, 2 blasters, Potentially anything with access to the Gutter Space, Magic Rocket Launcher crafted by Agamotto | Same as pre-awakened Gwen, Grappling Hook Intelligence:''' Gwenpool is aware that the Marvel Universe is fictional and has a vast knowledge of Marvel characters, except Deadpool. She often plans out her attacks, but can also be unpredictable. She has out-strategized characters such as Deadpool with her knowledge of classic fantasy RPG tactics.1 2 3Moreover, she is also capable of making portals to the Marvel Universe. Gwenpool was trained by Batroc and has become a very skilled fighter who has mastery over various weaponry, savate, and other martial arts. | She often uses Gutter Space to escape unwanted conflict or to confuse and distract her opponents. Her grandest scheme was manipulating the Marvel Universe into entering the Greatest Super Hero War of All Time for fun.Lastly, she took advantage of Squirrel Girl's running gag to beat Mephisto. | Same as pre-awakened Gwen '''Weaknesses: She can sometimes be reckless and oblivious to the consequences of her actions. Human weaknesses. | Weaker without her weapons, her power weakens if her past is being changed | Same weaknesses as pre-awakened Gwen Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gutter Space: An extra-multiversal dimension located between the panels of a comic book beyond the panels. Gwenpool can freely enter and exit Gutter Space after awakening. Gutter Space is NOT a magical medium and should not be treated as such. The Gutter Space grants her the following abilities: ** BFR: '''She can drag anything into and out of Gutter Space regardless of the destination, reality, or time period, including people. ** '''Time Travel: Can move to between panels with little to no effect on the timeline. ** Percognition and Clairvoyance: Can view panels for events occurring outside of her privy. ** Limited Information Analysis: On top of her already immense knowledge of Marvel Comic characters, Gwenpool can gain access to the knowledge of another's abilities if it had ever been stated on a page. ** Unique Perception: As a result of seeing the world as a book, Gwenpool can see the speech bubbles and thought bubbles of those around her, including flashbacks. This perception also allows Gwenpool to see through illusions, such as recognizing if she's in a pocket universe. *** Teleportation: Gwenpool can interact with these speech bubbles, thought bubbles and flashbacks, such as teleporting with her own imagination or with a flashback that isn't even her own. *** Sound Manipulation: Gwenpool can see the sound effects of the world and interact with them, such as completely silencing any sound if she grabs the sfx. ** Paper Memory: Gwenpool has the ability to summon a past version of a person referred to as a "paper memory" by Doctor Doom. The act of doing so ignores the durability of the person she is attacking and instantly knocks them out. ** Leg Sweep: Gwenpool sweeps her opponents legs from behind. ** Leaper Kick: A kick Gwenpool learned from Batroc the Leaper. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Pre-Awakening | Post-Awakening | Rebooted